How Could He Not Love Him?
by LockWhoSuper
Summary: "Dean turned his head and whispered into the cute sweater guys ear, "my names Dean, it looked like you needed some help. If this isn't okay tell me, but just play along."" Dean rescues Castiel from some unwanted advances, they get drunk and Castiel pukes. Destiel AU.


"Dean turned his head and whispered into the cute sweater guys ear, "my names Dean, it looked like you needed some help. If this isn't okay tell me, but just play along."" Dean rescues Castiel from some unwanted advances, they get drunk and Castiel pukes. Destiel AU.

The original title was suppose to be: "How could he not love someone who totally lost it the first time they met?" But it was too long for the thing.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, any of the characters nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

Castiel was having a rough day. Rough was the polite way word it. It was one of those days when you just know that nothing is going to go right when you crack open your eyes first thing in the morning. A few of his colleagues had suggested taking the weekend off. Kick back with a drink, watch some television, leave his work at his desk and try to forget it until Monday. The thing was, Castiel didn't have any alcohol at home, and having a drink seemed like the correct thing to do after a rough day. So he pulled on his favorite sweater, tried to make his hair at least a little bit presentable and walked to the local bar a few streets over.

Dean was already buzzing from the few drinks he had all ready downed when the guy with the sex hair walked into the bar. From the first glance it was obvious that this guy didn't belong there, cute over sized sweaters and shy smiles were a harsh contrast to leather jackets and over confident grins. But there was an air about him that Dean felt himself suddenly drawn to.

It was awkward, walking into a place filled with people he didn't know. He could feel eyes on him but he didn't look around when he sat on an available bar stool. Castiel had already planned what he wanted before he walked into the establishment, so when the bar tender flashed him a mandatory smile and asked what he'll be having he replied with "a Scotch on the rocks, please." He saw it in a movie once and in truth in was the only drink he really knew of except for beer. The bar tender expertly made his drink and placed it in front of him with a napkin, Castiel handed her the correct amount of change and took a sip. Castiel grimaced when it slid down his throat because of the strong taste, but it was better than he expected it to be.

Castiel sighed and decided to look around at the establishment. It wasn't anything fancy, nor was it family friendly after a certain hour, but the customers were respectful and there were only one or two bar fights a year. Castiel could see pool tables, a dart board from where he sat and a bunch of booths pressed up against one wall. On the other side of the bar there were tables and a busted up juke box that a bunch of girls were giggling over. Castiel averted his eyes and looked back down at his drink. Taking another swing he signaled the bar tender and asked her to make him another one. He thanked her when she took his glass and placed another in front of him.

Castiel was halfway through his second drink when someone slid into the bar stool next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it was a man who was staring intensely at him.

"Hello." A heavy British accent assaulted Castiel's ears and he turned his head slightly, raising his eyes to acknowledge the man but he didn't say hello back. Castiel wasn't in the mood for company. He just wanted to drink in peace.

The British man didn't seem put off by Castiel's cold shoulder. "The names Balthazar." Castiel sighed.

"Castiel," he mumbled, introducing himself to be polite.

"Can I buy you a drink Cass-teel?" Balthazar dragged out Castiel's name in a way that made his stomach roll.

"No thank you." Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his bar stool and gestured to his half full glass.

"Oh come on," Balthazar leaned into Castiel's personal space. "Let me buy you a drink."

"No thank you." Castiel said again, more firmly then last time and Balthazar leaned back. When Castiel risked a glace over at him, he suppressed a groan when the guy just had a cocky grin plastered across his face. It was obvious that Castiel wouldn't be able to get rid of him that easy.

"Playing hard to get, I like that." _Maybe it would be better if I just left_, thought Castiel and he started to push himself away from the bar. Suddenly there was a hand holding his wrist rather painfully and Balthazar's grin had turned into a ugly scowl.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed and Castiel swallowed.

By this time Dean had just about had enough. He'd been watching the exchange between the cute sweater guy and the greasy Britain from his table by the juke box. Dean was racking around his brain trying to find a good enough excuse to intercept their conversation and steal cute sweater guy away. No one else had seemed to notice what was happening at the bar and when the greasy Brit put his unwanted hands on cute sweater guy it was the last straw. Dean had no doubt in his mind that cute sweater guy could handle himself but Dean was already out of seat and half way the bar already.

"Hey man!" Dean said loud enough for the greasy Britain and the cute sweater guy to look up and over at him. Dean grinned at cute sweater guy and tried to communicate what he was trying to do with his eyes and subtle twitches of his eyebrows.

Castiel was getting ready to punch Balthazar is the face when a loud ''hey man'' derailed him. When he looked up, he only had a moment to process that an attractive man was smiling at him before he was engulfed by the guy and Balthazar was forced to let go and take a step back. Castiel was thankful and he hugged the guy back.

Dean turned his head and whispered into the cute sweater guys ear, "my names Dean, it looked like you needed some help. If this isn't okay tell me, but just play along." Then he pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"Dean?" Castiel said with a gush of air and Dean's face lit up.

"How's it going man?" Dean asked and Castiel hesitated for a moment before genuinely smiling and playing along.

"Everything's fine, thank you. What about you?" Castiel winced at his stiffness, hoping that Balthazar wouldn't catch on.

"Oh you know, same old same old." Dean shrugged under his leather jacket and Balthazar cleared his throat.

"Castiel, who is this?" Balthazar sounded angry and Castiel opened his mouth to answer but Dean slid in smoothly before he could get a single word out. "We're old friends, haven't seen each other for years. Who are you?"

Balthazar's jaw twitched. "Balthazar, and I was going to buy Castiel a drink."

"Well Balthazar, you don't mind if I steal him away from you? It's been too long since we've caught up." Dean looked at Castiel and Castiel nodded, grabbing his drink from the bar and hovering closer to Dean.

There was a long pause and Dean wondered if Balthazar was going to cause a scene but he finally seemed to count his losses and Dean led Castiel back to his table without so much as a parting glance. When they had sat down Castiel put his head in his hands and Dean chuckled.

"Is he still there?" Asked Castiel between his hands and Dean flicked his eyes over to the bar.

"No, I can't see him."

Castiel rubbed his face and huffed a laugh. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem man, looked like you needed it." Dean took a swing of his beer and picked at the label.

"I've never been to a bar before." Castiel admitted Dean chuckled.

"What an eventful first time." Castiel's eyes widened slightly and blushed at the innuendo, Dean just marveled in the beautiful color tinting Castiel's checks and he winked for good measure. After a pregnant pause Castiel snorted and started giggling into the sleeve of his sweater. His nose crinkled when he laughed and Dean laughed along with him.

Castiel took a few deep breaths and shook his head. "This is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

Dean didn't quite know what to say to that so he just smiled bashfully and scratched his stubbly jaw.

"So, Dean." Castiel started awkwardly. He never was one for small talk. "What are you doing here alone on a Friday night?"

Dean shrugged and finished his beer before answering, "there's nothing for me at home." Castiel nodded in understanding and fiddled with his almost empty glass.

"Could I..." Castiel bit his lip. "Could I buy you a drink, Dean? As a thank you?"

"Sure. Uh, another beer please Castiel." Dean gave an encouraging smile and Castiel walked back to the bar quickly. His eyes darted around the entire time looking out for Balthazar but he didn't see him. When Castiel was at the bar, Dean checked himself out in his empty beer bottle and decided to remove his jacket. Slinging it over the back of his chair, he was still working on rolling up his sleeves when Castiel came back with their drinks. His mouth went dry when he saw Dean, his arms were nice and defined and covered in freckles. Castiel watched the table when he sat back down and Dean brushed their fingers together when Castiel handed him his beer.

"Thanks." Dean said and took a sip. Castiel answered with a quiet you're welcome and stretched his arms out across the small table, playing with a loose string on his jumper.

"You know, I don't have to sit with you. You helped me out but I could go if you wanted me to?" Castiel said quietly.

Dean shook his head quickly. "No! I mean," Dean cleared his throat. "I want you to stay."

Castiel grinned at Dean and his eyes sparkled. Something warm was filling Dean's chest at that smile and he blamed it on the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"What do you do for a living?" Castiel asked casually and settled into his seat.

"I'm a mechanic, but mostly I just restore old cars." Castiel was fascinated by the way Dean spoke with his hands.

"Is it satisfying work?"

Dean nodded, "I get my hands dirty and there's nothing better then listening to an old engine run smoothly."

"I drive one of those old Volt Wagon Beetle things." Castiel looked down at the table and traced scratches in the wood with the tip of his index finger.

"If you ever need a tune up, I'd be happy to help." It was a smooth suggestion and Castiel found himself nodding and excepting a small business card.

"Dean Winchester, Singer Auto," He read in monotone and then looked back up at Dean.

"Yup," he popped the 'P', "that's me. Nice to officially meet you." Castiel grinned and slipped Dean's card into his pocket. Feeling a little giddy about the phone number also printed on the card. Maybe he'd call Dean tomorrow and ask if he'd like to grab a coffee.

"Castiel Novak," Castiel happily introduced himself. "High school English teacher."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You're an English teacher? Wow, I kinda had you pegged for an artist or an accountant."

Castiel's laugh was a little startling but Dean added it to the list of his favorite sounds.

"I've never heard that before, I can't draw to save my life."

"Me either man." Green eyes met blue and Castiel's heart thudded in his chest.

They started at each other over their drinks and Castiel wondered how many flecks of colors there were in Dean's eyes and how long it would take to count the light dusting of freckles across his nose. Dean was trapped in Castiel's gaze but he found himself not wanting to look away. Ever. This was dangerous territory to be stepping in since they've only known each other for half an hour.

"Castiel's a strange name," Dean randomly blurted out a few minutes later. Castiel rubbed his neck, "my parents were very religious. Castiel is the angel of Thursday."

Dean smirked. "Heaven must be devastated by the loss of one of its angels."

Castiel blushed and huffed a laugh, Dean took it as a win and watched Castiel's hands twitch around his glass.

"Castiel's kind of a mouth full. Do you mind if I call you Cas?"

"Sure." Castiel, gave Dean a small smile.

"So Cas, what are you doing here alone on a Friday night?"

"Technically I'm not alone, Dean." Castiel said matter-of-factually and Dean chewed his lip, suppressing a cheesy grin.

Castiel sighed and his shoulders sagged, suddenly he looked very tired and Dean wanted to reach over and comfort him somehow. "Today was a bad day, Dean. I slept through my alarm and students were obnoxiously rude, there was a meeting I was late for and I spilt coffee on my trench coat. I thought I could just use a drink."

"I know what that's like. We all have crappy days, good thing you've got someone around that's willing to get you a refill."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Castiel inquired with a quirk of his lips. Something he hoped looked sexy and not goofy. Dean just laughed, winked and then sauntered off to the bar, leaving Castiel breathless in his wake. While Dean was gone Castiel pulled out his phone and found that there were no messages waiting for him. Checking that Dean was still at the bar, Castiel opened Google and typed in _'how do I know if someone is flirting with me?' _There were lots of instant results and Castiel didn't know which one he should open. He clicked on the first link and quickly skimmed through the make shift article.

Castiel made sure to look up every known and again to make sure Dean didn't approach when he was reading the web page, it would of been a disaster if Dean discovered his slightly embarrassing Google search. So when Dean started to make his way back to their shared table, Castiel put his phone away and turned subtly towards him. Dean grinned when he saw Castiel looking at him and he waved a bottle in his hands and picked up his pace to get back to him.

"I hope you don't mind but I got us something better then beer and Scotch." Dean didn't take a seat straight away when he got back to Castiel, so Castiel smiled and gestured for him to sit down. Indicating that it was okay that he got them something else to drink. When Dean sat he inched his chair just a fraction closer to Castiel.

"I've never drunk anything else then Scotch and beer before, and this was my first time trying Scotch." Castiel looked at Dean sheepishly and he took the bottle of amber liquid from him so he could study it. Whiskey. A choice that somehow seemed to fit Dean perfectly.

"Oh man, I'm so glad I met you. I'm going to introduce you to one of the best drinks. Here," he reached out, grabbing at air until Castiel pushed the bottle into his waiting hands, unaware to the way Castiel's pulse was soaring. Dean expertly poured them each a finger of the drink and slid Castiel's glass over to him. Castiel picked up the glass gingerly and took a sniff of the liquid. It made his nose crinkle but Dean was looking at him like he'd hung the sun so Castiel took a breath and downed the glass in one quick swallow.

It burned as it went down his throat and his eyes instantly watered. Castiel coughed once and then twice and then looked over at Dean with a _'did I do it right?'_ smile.

Dean's smile was so big his jaw hurt.

"I wish I had a camera, dude that was awesome." Castiel didn't really understand what was so great about it but he grinned anyway and accepted Dean's offer to pour him another.

"Cheers," said Dean and they raised their glasses.

"What are we toasting to?" Castiel asked before Dean could drink. It was bad luck to toast to nothing.

"Um," Dean thought for a second. "New friends?"

Castiel's ears reddened and he clicked his glass to Dean's. His second drink was a lot better than his first and Castiel felt he was mastering the fine art of drinking quite nicely. Except by now he was feeling light headed and it was warm under his jumper. It was a simple act of slipping both arms through his sleeves and then lifting his jumper over his head, but somehow he got caught somewhere in the middle and he giggled uncontrollably until Dean had to physically help him take his jumper off.

When Castiel's head popped free, he shot Dean a toothy smile. "Not how imagined you taking off my clothes." Dean had unfortunately just taken a sip of his drink. He sprayed Whiskey across the table and they both howled with laughter for a solid minute.

With his jumper folded nicely across his lap, Castiel lent on the table and stared at Dean with a goofy look on his face. He took his glass when Dean poured them each another.

"What shall we toast to this time?" Dean questioned and blinked a few times when his eyes swam.

"I don't know." Castiel took a swing in the dark, "good alcohol?"

Dean laughed and then clinked his glass to Castiel's and swallowed it all in one go. Castiel followed suit. They did this a few more times before Castiel could hardly form coherent sentences and Dean was seeing two or three Castiel's at a time.

"You fink, that I need -Wait-wait-wait, I fink that I need some fffressh-" Castiel hiccuped. "-Some fresh air."

"Yessss." Dean sloshed alcohol over the rim of his own glass. "Let's g'outta here." They both pushed themselves away from the table at the same time. Castiel, for some unknown reason, found this incredibly hilarious and he doubled over in a fit of giggles while Dean pulled on his jacket. It was inside out but he was too drunk to notice. Castiel was a very touchy feely drunk. When Dean was close enough he grabbed onto him and they both stumbled towards the exit.

"Fank you very mussh, Dean." Castiel lay a head on Dean's shoulder briefly when Dean opened the door for him. It was cold outside but the air felt good against Castiel's warm skin and he stood right in the doorway until Dean pushed him a side.

"Hey!" Castiel swung a light punch at Dean's shoulder but he missed and managed to sock himself in the face instead. Dean wasn't watching when Castiel did it but there was a muffled _"oof" _and more laughter so he assumed everything was okay.

"Casss. Hey Cas. Cas. Where do ya'live?" Dean took a hold of Castiel's shoulders to steady him but his blue eyes were glazed over and there was no way that Castiel had heard a word that Dean just said.

"I don't feel so well." Castiel turned a shade of green and Dean let him go. Castiel started puking his brains out a moment later, all over the asphalt of the parking lot and their shoes.

Dean's was concerned of course and also completely grossed out, but all he could think was how much he had already fallen for Castiel, how could he not love someone who totally lost it the first time they met. Who knew such a small guy could puke so much? He patted Castiel on the back and Castiel groaned into his knees.

"Ya' k Cas?" Dean tilted on his feet but kept himself up right by shear force of will.

Castiel sniffed and slowly straightened himself. He was a lot more sober than he had been a second ago and now he was feeling pretty miserable. "Yeah, I'm okay. But my sweater has gross things on it." Castiel pouted and Dean chuckled at his adorable face until he was feeling sick himself.

"I thi'k we shud call a cab." Dean said when he composed himself and Castiel nodded his agreement. They walked to the curb and Dean titled on his axis again until his butt was against the curb and his face was pressed into Castiel's legs. There was a great deal of laughing while Castiel called for a cab and when they waited for it to pick them up.

The interior of the cab was warm and it smelt kind of funny, making Castiel want to be sick again but he rolled down his window and focused on Dean's shoulder pressed against his. He'd given his address to the driver since he was the most sober. He had no idea where Dean lived, so Castiel hoped he didn't mind sleeping half his Saturday away on Castiel's couch since there wasn't really any other option. Since Castiel only lived a few blocks away, the drive didn't take very long. But it took a while for Castiel to figure out how to work the credit card machine in his slightly drunken state and to get Dean out of the cab. Thank God the driver was patient and he even helped Castiel get Dean up his front steps. Castiel waved as the cab drove away and Dean waved too but he was so close to passing out right on Castiel's door step that it wasn't much of a wave.

"Come on Dean, almost there, jus' help me out, k?" Dean replied with an _"mmm-kay"_ and slipped on Castiel's rug while kicking off his shoes. Castiel was glad he lived alone for once when their joined laughter rang out into his empty apartment, if he had somebody it would have surely woken them up. It was another mission to get Dean onto his couch. Dean was almost a complete dead weight in Castiel's arms and he only felt a little bad when he tossed him onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. He threw a blanket over him in case Dean got cold during the night and then he made his own way to his bed room.

He knocked into the wall on his way down the hall and stabbed the roof of his mouth when he brushed his teeth. Castiel at least had the sensibility to take his puke splattered jumper off before crawling under his covers. His last thought before he feel asleep was about Dean on his couch, hoping he'd still be there when he woke up.


End file.
